Insane
by Kimmy-MT-Gates
Summary: Everyone thinks Max is insane except for him, her hero and love Dr. Spencer Reid
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her desk and put her head down and she cried. Max had been depressed since her parents and older sister died not even a week ago in front of her they were murdered, she was left with her little brother and she was slowly breaking. She had stopped talking to all of her friends and family everyone around her thought she had lost her mind, maybe she had she wasn't sure.

Max had dosed off and her teacher had noticed, he slammed his hand on Max's desk in her fragile state that wasn't the best move. Max shot up from her desk and decked her teacher; he fell to the ground in surprise. One of the other girls in Max's class ran to the teacher's aide, the other students just stared at her and screamed things at her. They screamed Freak, Psycho, Lunatic, she ran out of the classroom and into the girls bathroom. Max locked herself into the small stall.

About 10 miles from Max's school Spencer was sitting at his desk looking at case files. He had worked the Webb's case and he hadn't been able to catch the killer. Being one of the smartest guys at the BAU he was ashamed that he left the young woman Max with no answers to her family's death. He was keeping tabs on Max.

Spencer's phone rang, it was Max's school feeling responsible for Max he had put himself as her emergency contact. He listened to the man, he told Spencer what Max had done and that they couldn't find her. Spencer hung up the phone and made his way out of the office where he ran into Agent Morgan.

"Hey kid where you off to?" Derek asked.

"Max Webb assaulted a teacher today." Spencer replied.

"Reid Max is 18 and you're not responsible for her." Derek said sensing that it didn't matter to Reid he was going to go anyway. "Fine I'll come with you."

Spencer didn't argue and led the way to a large black SUV, he drove to Max's school. Spencer ran into the school with Derek close behind. He walked into the office and was met by two men, one of the men was rather large with a black eye beginning to show and a cut lip, the other was the school's dean.

"Hello you must be Dr. Reid." the dean said.

"Yes, and this is Agent Morgan. Have you found Max yet?" Spencer asks you could hear the worry in his voice.

Max was still in the stall when she heard the bathroom door opened. Someone called out her name but she stays silent, she was scared and she didn't know why. The person in the bathroom knocked on the stall door and Max suddenly felt as though she were back in her house the night of the attack.

She looked at her mother cooking and her father on his computer, her little brother Eddy was at a friend's house. Max walked up to her room, she opened the door and noticed her window was open she shrugged it off assuming shed forgotten to close it. She shut her bed room door and sat down at her desk. Suddenly Max felt a pinch and heard a deep voice.

"Scream and I'll kill you and your parents." He growled, if she would've known he was going to kill her parents anyway she would've gladly screamed and excepted death.

She stayed calm even though she was terrified. There came a knock on Max's door it was her mother on the other side telling her dinner was ready. The man ordered her to tell her mother to leave and Max tried but it was worthless her mother walked in anyway. Her mother screamed and the man stabbed her Max fell to her knees tears falling. Soon she heard her father jolt up the stairs as soon as he was at her door the man stabbed him. Max being angry jumped on the man's back and fought with him.

Spencer and Morgan ran to the bathroom when they heard the screams. Spencer ran to pull Max off the young girl she was attacking. Max had tears staining her cheek. Max fought against Spencer she didn't stop until he spoke then she felt herself being pulled back to reality.

"Max stop!" She heard Dr. Reid speak, his voice calming her she knew she was safe and still in the girls bathroom. Max looked at the ground where one of her classmates lay the girls face drenched in blood.

"Reid take her to the car I'll call a bus." Morgan told Spencer.

Spencer sadly walked to the car with a tight grip on Max. He was shocked that Max attacked that teacher and that girl and was determined to find out why. Spencer helped Max into the back seat of the SVU and climbed in next to her they sat in silence for what seemed to both of them like hours.

"Max what happened?" Spencer asked breaking the unbearable silence.

"I don't know." Max said quietly. Morgan soon sat in the passenger seat.

"The girl's parents aren't pressing charges, the teacher isn't either." Morgan said turning the car on and driving to Max's home. Spencer felt sick to his stomach; the poor girl still lived in the same house.

Spencer and Derek removed themselves from the SUV and told Max to stay put. Derek had something to tell Reid that he wouldn't like, and they both needed to talk to whoever was still watching over Max. Max knew no one was in the house because no one wanted to talk to Max anymore they had taken her brother but left her in that damn house because they all knew she was insane.

"Reid I think Max is dealing with PTSD." Derek said he barely ever called Spencer by his first name. Spencer just gave Derek a questioning look. "The girl Max attacked said Max was screaming you killed them at her."

"I'll recommend to her family to get her help. Do you know who's staying with her?" Spencer asked and Derek pulled out his phone and called their friend and the FBI's Tech analysis Penelope Garcia.

"Max Webb is on her own. It's so sad the family seems to have taken her brother and abandoned her." Garcia told Derek they said their goodbyes and Derek told Spencer what Penelope said.

"So what she sees her parents killed in front of her and they just all leave her?" Spencer asked with a notable hint of anger in his voice.

"She's 18 Reid it's not their responsibility to watch her anymore it sucks but there is nothing we could do." Derek said

Spencer told Derek to drop him and Max off at his apartment. It didn't seem right that she was forced to be all alone with the killer still on the loose. Max needed someone and Spencer decided to help her. Max sat on the small couch Spencer had in his apartment and Spencer sat next to her.

"Why aren't you living with any of your family Max?" Spencer asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy Dr. Reid." Max said not looking at Spencer "Their right I am crazy, I keep seeing him."

"I don't think you're crazy Max your just sick." Spencer said guilt lacing his voice

"Sometimes I wish he would've killed me." Max spoke sadly Spencer's heart sank "Dr. Reid will you take me home?"

"Uh of course Max and you can call me Spencer. You survived for a reason Max, don't let him win." Spencer said walking out of the apartment with Max.

Max hated that house but she had nowhere else to go when it came down to it she felt all alone. Max felt that Spencer only came running to her aid because he felt guilty for never catching the murder. She thought Spencer was lying when he told her he didn't think she was crazy.

Max walked up to her room after bidding Spencer farewell. She curled up on her bed tears in her eyes, she thought about killing herself a lot but she knew that meant he had won. To Max he already did win he had taken her family away and her sanity. Max fell asleep and had the same dream or memory over and over again.

Spencer sat at his small desk and looked at crime scene photos again, this case haunted him. He had every detail memorized; he remembered walking into the Webb home and finding Lily and Matt Webb dead. He remembered finding Max unconscious in her room, she had fought her attacker and ultimately that is what kept her alive. The images raced through his brain, this poor girl beaten to a bloody pulp.

Spencer aggressively shoved the file away and walked away from his desk, he put his hands behind his head. He couldn't understand how Max's family could just abandon her after she witness such a tragic event, it made him feel sick.

Max couldn't stand being in the house anymore, so she left and walked around. It was early and she had just woken up so she went to a small coffee shop. She sat at a small table and ordered her coffee and a muffin. She sat there in silence watching the people walk in and out; she jumped when the waiter came to her table with her food.

Max continued walking after breakfast, her mind was racing. Before she knew it the sun was setting and she had no idea where she was, she kept walking trying to find a street sign but she just got even more lost. Max came across a small convenient store and decided to call Spencer since she knew he was the only one who would come get her.

Spencer got a call from Max she was lost but he knew exactly where she was, she wasn't even a block away from his apartment. He walked into the small store and found Max she was standing near the small beverage cooler with her back to him. He came up behind her and lightly put his hand on her shoulder, she screamed scared. Max hadn't known it was Spencer behind her and she started getting flashbacks again.

Max tried to hit Spencer, he knew she didn't mean to try and hit him. Spencer grabbed onto Max and held her arms to her side trying to calm her down. One of the store clerks came up and started yelling at Spencer to let go of her. The store clerk roughly grabbed at Max trying to get her away from Spencer which made her fear and screaming worse.

"Stop touching her I'm an FBI agent she has PTSD and she's having flashbacks and you're not helping." Spencer screamed at the clerk. Max punched both Spencer and the store clerk and ran into the bathroom to hide.

"She's fucking crazy!" the store clerk yelled at Spencer.

"She's not crazy she's sick." Spencer said to the ignorant clerk.

Max was in the bathroom terrified out of her mind. There was a knock at the door and she stood in the corner of the little room. Spencer called out to Max knowing she was scared he told her he was from the FBI he knew that in the fragile state Max's mind was in he'd have to make her feel safe. When Max heard the man announce he was a fed she opened the door and clung to him.

Spencer held Max as she cried he knew soon she'd be back to reality, he just needed to help her get to that point. Spencer kept reassuring Max that everything would be fine and he led her back to his apartment. Spencer laid Max down in his bed removed her shoes and jacket and covered her with a blanket she fell asleep quickly. Spencer walked into his living room and made his little couch into a bed and fell asleep.

Max woke up her head was throbbing and she wasn't sure where she was. She got out of the big bed and walked out of the room. She walked into the living room and found Spencer asleep on a small couch. When Max saw Spencer the previous night's events came back to her, that's when she knew she needed help.

Max walked into Spencer's kitchen and went looking for food and pans. Max made breakfast for her and Spencer as a thank you. Max set the table just in time to see Spencer walking into the dining room; his hair was sticking up in several places even looking messy Max found Spencer attractive.

"What's all this?" Spencer asked as Max sat a plate of pancakes and eggs on the table.

"It's breakfast." Max said with a smile "About last night Spencer thanks for picking me up I'm sorry."

"What? There's nothing to be sorry for Max you've been through a lot." Spencer said taking the last bite of his breakfast.

"I think I need help, I see the killers face every time I close my eyes, and I hurt people because I think their him. I'm just so scared."Max said sadly.

"I'll help you through this Max; I'll help you get better." Spencer said hugging max. Max finally felt like she wasn't alone.

Spencer drove Max to her house and she invited him in. Max rally didn't want to stay here. Max made Spencer a cup of coffee and they talked.

"How do you do it Max? How do you live here after what happened?" Spencer asked her.

"I don't have a choice." She answered "I hate being here all the memories."

"You could stay with me." Max felt bad for doing it but she accepted his offer and packed a bag.

Spencer and max drove in silence to Spencer's apartment. Max was actually relived she wouldn't be stuck in that old house and that for the first time since her parent's death she wouldn't be alone. Spencer was surprisingly happy to know that Max wouldn't be alone tonight he didn't think she ever deserved to be alone after what she'd been through he knew she was scared and he swore to himself that he wouldn't let her be afraid any longer.

"You can put your stuff in the bedroom Max I'll be in the living room if you need me." Spencer said leading Max to the bedroom.

"Thank you."

It was late so Max changed into her pajamas and walked to the kitchen where Spencer stood. Spencer greeted Max, he noticed she had changed into an off the shoulder shirt and shorts her hair was in a messy bun. Spencer couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Spencer mental scolded himself, she here for his help not for his pleasure.

Max said goodnight to Spencer and lay down. She tossed and turned in the large bed before dosing off. Max felt hands on her shoulders pinning her to the bed. Max gasped in fear looking up at her masked attacker, she struggled against his grip.

"Scream and I'll kill your little boyfriend just like I killed your family." The man's deep voice whispered. Max couldn't move she was so afraid.

Spencer was woken up by the sounds of Max's screaming. He jumped off the couch and ran into her room. Max was thrashing violently mumbling something he couldn't hear; He walked over to her and saw that she was asleep. Spencer put a hand on Max's shoulder and lightly shook her awake.

"Max wake up it's just a dream." Spencer said in a calm voice. Max woke up and sat up tears were streaming down her cheeks. Max looked around the room and she saw Spencer sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought it was him, he threatened and it was so really and scary." She sobbed and Spencer hugged her, she felt safe in his arms.

"It'll all be ok your safe Max." Spencer said reassuring her. He sat in the bed and held her before she started looking like she was about to sleep. Spencer started to leave the small room when he heard Max speak.

"Don't leave please." Max pleaded to Spencer. Max moved over giving room for Spencer.

Max was happy when Spencer decided to lay down next to her. Max snuggled up to Spencer, she just felt safer next to him and she fell asleep. Spencer put his arm around Max in a protective manner. He fell asleep holding her.

Max woke up with Spencer's arms still around her, she smiled, last night she didn't have nightmares over and over again after Spencer came in. She didn't want him to ever let go and that made her feel stupid. She scolded herself, she was here to get help she didn't need unrequited love.

A week had passed and Spencer was noticing a change for the better in Max. She smiled and laughed more her nightmares were starting to disappear, there still were those occasional nights when she woke him up screaming, he just held her until she stopped crying. There was no doubt in Spencer's mind that he was falling for her.

Max walked into the kitchen she had just woken up from a peaceful sleep thanks to Spencer. Max knew she owed him a lot for all this he had taken a few weeks off of work to help her. She honestly didn't know what she'd do without him. Spencer walked into the kitchen in a t shirt and boxers his hair was a mess, all Max wanted to do was run her fingers through his hair while kissing him.

"Good morning." Spencer said through a yawn.

"Hey Spence." Max said with a small smile.

"Do you need anything from your house today? Or I mean if you want to I could take you home or uh you could stay with me?" Spencer asked hoping Max would stay with him.

"I don't want to be a burden. You've helped me so much Spencer I hate feeling like I'm a bother living here." Max said

"Max you're not a burden or bother I love having you here so let's get some of your stuff and you can just stay here." He said.

"Thanks Spencer." Max said hugging him tightly, he hugged her back. "You've done so much for me."

"I haven't done enough Max you've been hurt way too much and I couldn't stop any of it." Spencer said sadly.

"You saved me Spencer; you kept me sane when everyone else just watched me fall to pieces." Max said looking into Spencer's sad brown eyes. Spencer couldn't help himself; he kissed Max's soft lips.

Max was surprised by the kiss but kissed him back. Spencer's tongue entered Max's mouth and explored it tasting the minty tang of her toothpaste. He picked her up and sat her in the counter they were both lost in the passionate kiss. Max laced her fingers into Spencer's hair and wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer there was no space between them.

Spencer's hands moved lightly over Max's body exploring her curves, his hand slipped under her shirt. Max pulled away from Spencer and pulled off her shirt and she tugged lightly at the hem of Spencer's and kissed him. Spencer pulled of his shirt and continued to kiss Max as her hands moved down his chest. She reached for his boxer and Spencer's phone rang.

Spencer sighed and grabbed his phone, Max whimpered but she knew it could be important.

"Hello" Spencer answered with a sigh.

"Hi Reid! Do you and Max want to go out to breakfast with Kevin and I?" Penelope's happy voice chirped.

"Sure." Spencer said saying goodbye and hung up the phone


	2. Chapter 2

Max and Spencer got into Spencer's car dressed and ready to meet up with Kevin ad Penelope. Spencer was more than happy that Penelope, well his whole team in general was so fond of Max; they all knew how he felt about her and even how she feels about him. Spencer drove himself and Max to the small dinner, he quickly got out of the car and walked around the car to help Max out. Max smiled and blush at the cute gentleman like move. The two walked to the door when Spencer's phone rang, he opened the door for Max and read the text on his phone.

_**From Unknown: I don't like when other men play with my toys Doctor. I removed her foolish parents from the equation and I won't hesitate to remove you. Leave my sweet little prize alone I'm ready to collect her.**_

Spencer's stomach dropped and he closed his phone, he'd have to call Hotch later. He didn't understand this unsub's motivates if he wanted Max why didn't he take her that night? Why did he beat her and wait till now? It didn't really matter as long as Spencer lived Max was safe, he promised himself that.

Max walked into the restaurant keeping close to Spencer, she smiled happily seeing Penelope and greeted her and Kevin. Penelope always put Max at ease, her sweet outgoing cloths and personality mix with her faith in good could make any person comfortable. Penelope excitedly greeted her two friends, when she looked at Spencer she noticed his forced smile and a slight bit of anger played in his eyes. She shook it off and decided to ask him later at work.

The two couples ate and chatter for about an hour when they were approached by a woman and a young man. Max went ridged she instantly noticed the faces, as did the others. The two standing before them were her uncle's ex wife and her little brother, Max still had a lot of anger towards this woman she had stolen away her little brother and abandoned her dyeing uncle. The two were unaware of Max's presents.

"Hello Dr. Reid, Agent Garcia, how are you? I hate to ask while you're enjoying a meal but how is my sister in-laws case coming?" Amanda asked in a saddened voice.

"Max?" Eddy asked looking at me.

"Hey little bud." I glanced over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Oh I'm sorry we didn't interrupt a meeting with a patient did we?" Amanda asked glancing at me.

"Oh no Ms. Tyler you just interrupted a meal between my dear friends and my girlfriend. We will make sure to call you about the case later." Spencer said with a slightly sassy tone letting everyone at their table know he didn't approve of Amanda's actions.

"Well. I'm sorry we'll be leaving then." Amanda said walking out; before Eddy followed behind her he left a slip of paper into Max's hand.

The group finished their meal and bid farewell. Spencer drove Max to her new school and then made his way to work. He walked into the building and rushed to Hotch's office, Spencer showed Hotch the text.

Max sat in her first class of the day with a smile on her face, she couldn't believe Spencer had called her his girlfriend and that Eddy slipped her his number. She listened to her teacher rattle off definitions and terms while she scribbled away into her notebook. The class came to an end and she made her way through the commons her headphones in her ears playing a sweet song she hadn't heard in what felt like years, she listened to the singer's familiar voice a tear rolled down her check.

"Josh." Her uncle's name fell out of her mouth. Before she could do anything else her phone rang.

_**From Unknown: mountain path? Why what a wonderful choice for a college Max. It'll be such a tragedy leaving another school. I keep hearing your screams in my head, their music to my ears, oh my love I can't wait to hear them again. I miss you.**_

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner walked into the conference room where his team sat. They all held different expression, this case they were working had become very personal this unsub was no playing with one of his own. Aaron addressed Spencer and had the young Doctor fill the team in. within minutes a young familiar woman ran in with a tear soaked face.

"I'm sorry sir she demanded to see you." The buildings guard said.

"She's fine." Aaron said addressing the guard.

"Max! What's wrong?" Spencer asked her concern playing in his voice.

Max didn't even hesitate in telling the team, she trusted them almost as much as she trusted her parents. These people had become her new family, they were all she had. Spencer made his way to Max and held her.

"I won't let him get you." He said whispering into her ear.

Agent Prentiss took Max's phone to Penelope hoping that their superior tech analysis could figure something out. Hotch ordered Spencer and Derek to take Max back to Spencer's and keep her safe. Hours passed without incident, so Spencer had Max lie down and sleep.

"She's going to be fine kid." Derek said reassuring his friend.

"I wish I knew that for sure." Spencer said walking back into his bedroom.

Max was sound asleep, Spencer smiled to himself she looked so peaceful when she slept. Spencer lay down next to Max; he was exhausted and fell asleep instantly. The house was quiet; Derek had fallen asleep on the couch knowing officers where just outside.

Max woke in the middle of the night, her throat burned for water. She quietly made her way to the kitchen and drank a glass of water, she placed her glass in the sink and felt two arms wrap lightly around her waist. She jump frightened until she felt soft warm lips against her neck.

"Fuck Spencer you scared me." She sighed.

"I'm not Spencer." The man behind her whispered before placing a hand over Max's mouth.

Max panicked but it was too late she felt a needle slide into her neck and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Max woke up from what she was hoping was a nightmare, unfortunately it wasn't. She sat in a poorly lit room tied to a chair. Max looked around the room, she soon wished she hadn't, next to her was a table of knives and what sat across from her scared her the most.

"Spencer!" Max shouted her heart raceing.

Aaron Hotchner walked around Spencer's small apartment; everything was as it should be except the blood stain on the carpet. Before the unsub had taken Reid and Max he'd killed two of the agents Hotch had placed outside and he had hit Derek hard enough to knock him unconscious and stabbed him. Hotch felt some relief knowing Derek was alive in the hospital, but he would still blame himself for everything that had happened and what may happen.

Penelope Garcia sat in a chair next to Derek's bedside; he was her best friend she couldn't leave him alone while they waited for his family. JJ and Emily were working around the apartment complex trying to see if the other residence had heard or seen anything. Penelope's heart had sank when she'd gotten the call that Derek had been hurt and Spencer and Max were gone, she tried everything in her power to keep herself from crying but they were part of her team, no they were her friends. Max had even started filling out an internship to join the team.

Spencer woke when he heard Max's voice; he was groggy and couldn't make much sense of where he was. Spencer eyes widened in shock seeing Max tied up in front of him, he had no idea what happened only hours ago he was laying in bed next to her and now they were in some room tied up. Spencer thought for a minute and then his stomach dropped when he figured out what must've happened.

"Max are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine considering the circumstance." Max said trying to keep her voice calm but Spencer could easily detect the fear they both knew this wasn't going to end well. Max and Spencer heard heavy footsteps coming down a small set of stairs, at the top of the stairs the door opened revealing a dark figure.

"Good you two are finally awake, Time to play." The unsub's voice sang in a dark tone. The man wore a mask and turned on a camera. "Say hello."

Hours later Agent Hotchner sat at his desk working on the profile for the unsub; he was soon greeted with an envelope containing a DVD. He read the word on the note that was also placed inside: _**Be a hero Aaron save your friend before it's too late; maybe it's already too late.**_

Penelope sat at her desk reviewing the video again, she didn't want to but she had to see if it could help her find Max and Spencer. The video started for the second time, she couldn't look away she watched the horrifying scenes, she watch as the masked man slowly cut into Max's arm. As he cut Penelope could here Max scream in pain and Spencer scream for him to stop. Then the camera moved and it was Spencer's turn to endure the pain. Penelope couldn't stand any more her face drenched in tears.

Max sat still her body ached the cuts he inflicted where shallow but painful, the worst part was watching Spencer suffer. Next time he came down Max decided she'd do whatever she could to get him away from Spencer. The door above the stairs opened again and a young woman came down the stairs carrying a small box. The woman stopped in front of Max and opened the box revealing medical supplies.

"Help him first." Max said gesturing to Spencer as the woman started cleaning her cuts. "Please." Max pleaded to her and the woman moved to Spencer instead.

Spencer was tired the pain had taken a lot out of him. He fell asleep after making sure Max was alive. Max couldn't sleep she had insomnia as a teen and now it was coming back to her. The door open, she prayed it wasn't him but her prayers went UN heard.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in Max's ear lightly touching her lower jaw.

"Don't touch me." She growled jerking her head way from his hand.

"Be a good girl Max or I'll have to cut open your little boyfriend again."

What he said made Max angry how dare this man threaten the love of her life. She looked into his piercing green eyes and realized he wasn't wearing a mask. His face was smooth, his cheek bones clearly visible, and his hair a dirty blonde color. He grabbed another knife from his little table.

"Keep quiet now; this will only hurt a lot." He said pressing the blade of his knife to Max's upper arm, slicing her skin.

JJ sat in her small office and prepared herself to go in front of the reporters to plead to for her friends back. She'd dealt with reporters so many times, but this felt so much different her heart raced uncontrollably. She stood up and walked out of the building to face hundreds of reporters. The reporters hassled JJ with question.

"Honestly I have no answers to your question I just have a message to the man who has my friends." She held up Spencer and Max's picture "They haven't done anything wrong and all we want is them home safe please." JJ hoped it would get the unsub to contact them again

The man stopped at one cut and watched max bleed and cry quietly. He enjoyed seeing her in pain to him it made her even more beautiful, he knew it was sick but he didn't care that just made it better. He never felt guilt for what he did only pride. He grabbed Max's chin and forced her to look at him.

"What's your name?" Max's asked him sourly.

"Zack." He said. It didn't matter if she knew his face or name she wasn't leaving unless it was in a body bag.

Spencer started waking up at the sound of Max's light sobbing. Zack was standing in front of her holding her face. Zack leaned into Max and tried to kiss her, she took a chance and head butted him causing him to back away angry.

Hotchner scanned the letter and the envelope looking for the smallest of clues. The envelope had to be hand delivered but Penelope couldn't get an image of the man from the surveillance. Prentiss and Rossi worked the buildings next to theirs asking for video and if anyone had seen the UN sub. Hotch's phone rang Agent Garcia had found something the unsub slipped up and they caught him on camera.

"Bitch!" Zack snarled and grabbed a large knife his nose bleeding. He took the knife and without hesitation stabbed Spencer in the side. "Now your fucking boyfriend gets to die."

"Wait... I want to watch him die slowly." Max's said. Zack looked at her in surprise; a dark grin had spread across his face. Spencer looked sadly at Max; her eyes went to the knife that stuck out of his side. Spencer moved for the knife he could barely reach it he winced in pain trying not to direct attention to himself. "How does it feel to have control over the life and death of others?" Max asked trying to seem genuinely interested.

"It feels like I'm God." Zack said with a dark grin.

"Can I….Can I try it? Can I kill Spencer?" she said to him shyly hoping Zack wasn't smart enough to notice her trying to manipulate him.

"Sure." He grinned thinking that he has Max wrapped around his finger, he unties her.

Max stood up and looked over at Spencer he had removed the knife from his side and was trying to cut through the ropes. She smiled at Zack he looked at her lovingly and began to turn to face Spencer. Giving Spencer more time Max pulled Zack into an intense kiss. She kissed Zack keeping an eye on Spencer pain in his eyes he cut the last rope. Max moved fast she kneed Zack between the legs and he stumbled backwards but he recovered quickly and tackled Max.

He grabbed Max's hair and slammed her head against the ground. Spencer jumped on top of Zack's back and using what was left of his strength shoved the knife into Zack's leg. Zack threw Spencer off his back.

Hotchner walked inside the unsub's house quietly gun drawn; Prentiss took his wife out of the home she confirmed that Spencer and Max were in the house. The rest of the house was clear so Hotch headed for the basement he moved stealthily down the stairs.

"Put the knife down!" Hotch yells his gun on the attacker.

Zack didn't even fight he dropped the knife and fell to his knees. Max sat by Spencer putting pressure on his stab wound. JJ pulled Max away allowing the paramedics to help Spencer. Max followed the paramedics she refused to leave Spencer's side.

A/N: I'm going to make like one more chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks. Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I hope this chapter wasn't too dark or awful


End file.
